Nakushita Kotoba
by Matsuri.chan
Summary: ... Una pequeña porción de calidez, y un anhelo en la distanciaSigo viviendo, repitiendomelos...Lo que estoy sosteniendo con ambas manos es el goteo del tiempo, resisto ligeramente los recuerdos olvidados en los que perdi las palabras ...


- Día con día somos más…-

- Es verdad…es increíble cuanto odio puede ser reunido a través de los años…-

- El odio hacia aquello que se amó…-

- Puede ser el mayor de todos…-

- El deseo de venganza…-

- Puede contra cualquier cosa…-

La fría brisa de invierno envolvió el claro donde unas cuantas figuras se elevaban sobre el césped.

Tan solo la pálida luz azulada de la luna llena iluminaba el paisaje, como delimitaba también el contorno de sus cuerpos, mientras sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento.

Pronto…

**CAPÍTULO 1:** "Shadows at the corner"

- ¡AAAAARRRRGGGGGG¡¡¡MUERO DE HAMBREEEEEEEEE!.- La estridente voz de Uzumaki Naruto se hizo oír por kilómetros a la redonda. Su declaración no sorprendía a ningún presente en aquel momento…

- ¿Cuando no mueres de hambre?...- La gruesa voz del menor de los Uchiha acompañaba la sarcástica mirada negra.

- ¡BAKA NARUTO!. ¿Porque no puedes comportarte como Sasuke-kun!.- La pelirrosa hablo con voz insoportablemente aguda, provocando que el muchacho de cabello ébano la mirara con disgusto…no le era agradable que le gritaran en pleno tímpano…

- …- Demasiado ocupado en su interesante lectura…Hatake Kakashi se encontraba ausente de cualquier pleito o charla amistosa…lo llamaran pervertido o no…estaba completamente convencido de que su Itcha Itcha Paradise era una obra maestra de la literatura oriental…

Los cuatro caminaban tranquilamente retornando de una misión.. El día estaba claro, no se divisaba ni una nube en el cielo azul. Era normal ese clima tan placentero en la Aldea donde vivían.

Una fresca brisa movía tanto la copa de los árboles como levemente sus cabellos. Era la mañana perfecta…aun con tanto escándalo.

Llegaron con rapidez a la aldea. Los lugareños se ocupaban tranquilamente de sus tareas matutinas sin otra preocupación que no fuera que prepararían de almuerzo.

Hacia bastante tiempo que podían convivir en paz. Los shinobis se ocupaban de misiones que no afectaban a los aldeanos, y todo transcurría en perfecto orden…al menos…

- ¡CHORO¡¡¡¡UN MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISO RAMEN POR AQUÍ!.- Gritó el rubio Uzumaki.

Naruto…- Dijo la pelirrosa alzando su puño.

- …- Sasuke solo lo miró de reojo con ambas manos bajo el mentón. Era taaaaaaaan predecible…

Kakashi ni siquiera se limitó a mirarlo. Estaba sentado con ambos codos en la barra, sosteniendo su Biblia, hojeando cada pagina con deleite. No le interesaba comer, pero si sus alumnos invitaban…bueeeeno…

- ¿Ustedes creen que sea necesario realizar un torneo a estas alturas?...- La voz del 5to Hokage se alzo sobre la sala. Tsunade estaba sentada, cruzada de piernas sobre un cojín, frente a frente a los Grandes Representantes de Konoha.

- Si…eso es lo que pensamos. Deberíamos organizar un nuevo torneo de Chunnins. De esa forma podríamos recompensar el tiempo que perdimos en el anterior.-

- Debemos estar de acuerdo en que las condiciones no fueron justas para muchos de los aspirantes, Hokage-sama.- Finalizó una mujer de canas blanquecinas.

La hermosísima mujer de largo cabello rubio suspiró. Eso significaría mucho mas trabajo para ella…maldición…  
Shizune suspiró con fuerza…había pasado tanto tiempo con su mentora que ya hasta si podía leerle el pensamiento…posiblemente aceptara si le ofrecían una dotación permanente de sake… Sin embargo…

- De acuerdo…aceptaré realizar el torneo.- Dijo de golpe y con voz firme.

- ¿EEEEHHH¡¡debía estar soñando!...¿Tsunade-sama estaba aceptando algo así!...esto se estaba desvirtuando demasiado…

- Que bueno que este de acuerdo, Hokage-sama.- Comenzó el anciano.

- Aquí tenemos la lista de los posibles jueces…- Continuo la mujer avanzada en edad, sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo…pero…

- Peeero…- Comenzó a decir la bella rubia. Shizune dejo caer la cabeza abatida…Lo sabía…- Yo elegiré a los jueces en este evento…es mi única petición…y espero me sea concedida…- Dijo mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios ligeramente pintados.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par, anonadados. Sin embargo, sin saber la verdadera razón, asintieron casi al acto.  
Tsunade intensificó su sonrisa…sabía perfectamente a quienes elegir para tal papel…

La mañana continuaba siendo igual de hermosa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GENTE, aca estoy de nuevo!.

Debo decir, que este fic es algo muy, MUY especial para mi.

Naruto es una de las pocas series que me impacto al primer capitulo (por mas comercial que pueda ser XD), y Hatake Kakashi...bueno, mucho me temo que este teclado es inutil para explicar los sentimientos que pueda tener hacia él (por mas que sea un dibujo animado XDXD)

Sin embargo, la PRINCIPAL razon por la que AMO este fic, es porque no lo escribi sola. Lo hice gracias a la ayuda constante, empuje y eterno animo de mis amadisimas amigas, Joha y Bibi...y a ellas va dedicado todo esto.

Las amo con todo mi corazón.

Y espero que este fic les guste a todos, y como siempre, espero su opinion nn.

Chuuuuu


End file.
